This application relates to the art of controls and, more particularly, to controls for electric heating elements. The invention is particularly applicable for use in controlling heating elements in an electric stove and will be described with specific reference thereto. However, it will be appreciated that the invention has broader aspects, and that the improved control and components thereof can be used for other purposes.
Electro-mechanical control systems for electric heating elements are often difficult to manufacture, fragile to handle and difficult to calibrate. It would be desirable to have an electronic control and an improved temperature sensing probe that did not have the aforementioned drawbacks of electro-mechanical control systems.